


The Witch's Gambit

by light_rises



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Blood and Injury (covered neck wound; old scarring), F/F, First Meetings, Gen, Illustrated, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post-Scratch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_rises/pseuds/light_rises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short tale<b>*</b> from <i>The Appendices of the Learned: Fifth Edition</i> (Appendix D, Part XIII).</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>  <b><br/><span class="small">*This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.</span><br/></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witch's Gambit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astraLazuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraLazuli/gifts).



  
[](http://imgur.com/Akp9WlH) [](http://imgur.com/04m5e2e) [](http://imgur.com/abUH3UE) [](http://imgur.com/VTK5c78) [](http://imgur.com/sf12O2t) [](http://imgur.com/hUBh8SF) [](http://imgur.com/Z8fKdmY) [](http://imgur.com/WmjE2zM) [](http://imgur.com/El3kKOS) [](http://imgur.com/PKU8amK) [](http://imgur.com/tPSzLzy) [](http://imgur.com/fgr8O3h) [](http://imgur.com/G7fSEPT) [](http://imgur.com/oSvpG2J) [](http://imgur.com/OgH5dXV) [](http://imgur.com/qR8czbS) [](http://imgur.com/y4Kd8IZ) [](http://imgur.com/ZZfBblw) [](http://imgur.com/Z3BJKgB) [](http://imgur.com/yoVGyBC) [](http://imgur.com/wR6EIIB) [](http://imgur.com/jM9z77v) [ ](http://imgur.com/gxo7AuV)   



End file.
